Year of the Spark: February 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: This story explores John Sheppard’s dark side and his desire to be with Elizabeth when he becomes affected by something he ate. The next installment of a year's worth of Sparky stories.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky):

Lyrics: "Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking": Skillet

Ever since I've heard the song "Whispers In The Dark," I've been obsessed with it. I love the song so much that I decided to make a fanfic to it. I don't know if the lyrics are meant to be dark. You can interpret them either way. This story explores John Sheppard's dark side and his desire to be with Elizabeth when he becomes affected by something he ate. I know that this is similar to Broca Divide, but I don't care! There is something about writing dark Shep or Liz stories that I really like. I've already written one similar to this with John and Elizabeth's roles being reversed. Warnings: Minor swearing and sexual situations are present in this story.

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rodney McKay asked his friend. 

John, Rodney, and Ronon were sitting in the mess hall eating dinner. The normal hungry Colonel had been picking at his food instead of eating it, and the scientist was starting to become concerned.

"Nothing," John replied. He shook his head, but the dizziness wouldn't go away.

"You don't look so good," Ronon commented studying John's appearance. His face has taken on a pale coloring and his eyes seemed heavy. "Maybe you should go see-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" John yelled angrily. Rodney and Ronon practically dropped their forks in surprised at his sudden and unexpected outburst. The Colonel looked up and noticed every pair of eyes in the mess hall fixed on him. Unable to explain his change in behavior, he stood up and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I think I'll get some sleep."

The Colonel left two very startled men behind and headed for the comforts of his room. He did not know what was going on. He'd been having these pounding head aches all day, and their questions had just made him snap. He looked down at his hands, and they were shaking. Again he tried to snapped out this dizzy spell that seemed to have washed over him, but the effort this time almost left him collapsed on the floor outside his room.

He used the wall to steady himself and swooshed his hand over the panel. His bedroom door immediately open in front of him, and he stumbled inside. His door closed softly behind him, and he felt sleep overcome him at once. Not even bothering to change into what he usually slept in, he crawled onto the bed and let the darkness finally consume him.

Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be up this late doing paperwork, but the expedition leader couldn't help herself. There was so much that had needed to be done, and now that it was finished, she could finally relax and get some much needed sleep. She headed to her room. Physically exhausted and needing a hot shower she hurried through the last few corridors. She nodded to Major Lorne who was on duty, and he replied with a, "Good night, ma'am."

Her door whooshed open in front of her, and the darkness of the room surrounded her when she stepped inside. The door whooshed close behind her. She rubbed her sore neck and slipped out of her jacket. Not paying attention to the room she sat down on the edge of her bed and begin to removed her socks and shoes. Elizabeth reached for the edge of her shirt and was about to pull it over her head when the hair on her arms prickled and stood on end. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, and she knew that she was not alone. She was about to push the panel by her bed that would turn on the lights when a hand collided with hers in an attempt to stop her.

"Why do you want to turn on the lights when we can have so much fun in the dark?"

She recognized the voice of the man who spoke to her, and relaxed, but shivered as well. It had gotten cold all of a sudden. She pushed past his hand, and the lights came on.

"John, what are you doing here?"

His gaze met hers, and her voice wavered for a second. She felt like she was looking into the eyes of a stranger. He was leaning against the wall near her bed. His arms were folded, and he stood there sizing her up. It was John, but then it wasn't. She didn't know how to explain it to herself. It was something in his eyes that unnerved her. They were a very dark almost black color, and the look he was giving her made her feel like prey, and he was the hunter ready to capture her in his trap. She dismissed that thought as soon as it came. But she couldn't help how her heart beat rapidly in her chest, so she stood up and moved farther away from him. It would be better to put some space in between them…_a lot of space_.

He still hadn't answered her question, but he was smirking now knowing that he was getting under her skin.

"John?" She asked confused. Something definitely wasn't right.

"I want you Elizabeth," he said her name like it was fine wine. The syllables poured out from his lips.

"Excuse me?" She finally choked out. "Is this some kind of joke? But, she already knew her question was not the answer because his stare was deadly serious. He took a step towards her, and she took a step backward. She tried to keep that safe distance between them, but he continued to move forward until her back hit the wall behind her. She gulped as he closed the distance between them pinning her to the wall with his hands on either side of her. Suddenly it seemed like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. His eyes were rived to her mouth, and he licked his lips instinctively.

"John…your not acting like yourself. I think you should go see Dr. Beckett."

His gaze turned cold and his eyes shot up to her face. The look he pinned her with sent chills down her spine, and all the blood seemed to drain out of her face.

"I'm perfectly fine," he growled. Right after the words left his mouth he smirked. He leaned closer so that he was less than an inch from her face. She could feel his hot breath blow across her cold skin. "I can feel your fear," he whispered in her ear.

She was terrified. "John, what's happening to you? Y-you need medical attention."

He laughed. "I feel better than I have in years. I've let everything go that's been bothering me. It's time I relax a little and give into what I want the most. I can't fight this any more." His eyes turned even darker if that was possible, and his gaze traveled up her body again. She shivered feeling him undress her with his eyes.

His last sentence was filled with so much innuendo that she'd could definitely see that his desire for her was genuine. She gulped nervously. If only he knew how much she wanted him. For the last few years, she had felt a bond growing between them, and she yearned for more than just friendship. But seeing John act like this…just wasn't him. He wouldn't…at least she didn't think he would ever corner her in her room making her feel trapped and helpless like a caged animal. She wanted her first time with him to be something that would be a new start for them not just something he wanted to do on a whim.

"I don't want this…now, John."

"Why not?"

"Look at yourself. This isn't you," she said firmly.

He shook his head and silenced her by trailing a finger across her bottom lip. She started to protest, but he silenced her with a tap of his finger tip to her lower lip. "Too bad. I thought you wanted this as much as I do." She wished that she could tell him how she really felt, but she was frozen in place by the almost feral look he was giving her. "We'll just have to fix that."

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her by the arms. In one swift motion, he lifted her up, and he threw her onto her bed. She landed on the bed gasping for breath. The wind had been knocked right out of her, and she was still trying to comprehend the fact that John had effortlessly thrown her onto the bed . His smile widened as he looked at his hands marveling at this new strength he had suddenly acquired. He dimmed the lights and sprang on top of her straddling her with his legs.

"Get off of me," she managed to get out between breaths.

"Make me," he whispered back challenging her. He closed the gap between them. Before she could reply, his mouth covered her lips, and she didn't have time to take another breath. His kiss stilled her heart. She felt like she was melting. He tasted so incredible…felt so incredible. His body was hard underneath her, and his kiss was forceful and laced with so much passion and hunger that she was overwhelmed at once. She moaned before she could stop herself, and John's kiss turned into a mischievous grin. He pulled his head away from her and stared down at her. "And you said you didn't want me." His voice was deeper and huskier than she'd ever heard it before.

When his lips left hers, she seemed to snap out of the trance she'd been in.

"Stop this…" she pleaded. "Please don't..."

"Don't what?"

Don't shatter my resolve with mind blowing kisses, she wanted to say, but nothing came out. His second kiss left her as breathless as the first.

"Stop," she commanded finding her voice again. Her arms thrashed against him, but he wouldn't let her up.

"No." He said whispering again in her ear. "You're mine now, and I'm not letting you go."

Fear seized her again as his fingers slipped under her shirt. He had it off of her before she could even blink. It fell to the floor along with his.

Whatever was affecting him made him stronger and faster than she could imagine. She knew she had to stop him and soon. She needed to get him to Carson. He'd be able to figure out why John was acting this way.

He trailed two fingers slowly from her neck down to her stomach, and he grinned noticing her suck in a deep breath of air. "You like that, don't you?" His fingers stopped right above the edge of her belt, and she bit her lips in an attempt to stay silent.

This had gone far enough. She tried to keep herself calm, but it finally dawned on her that she might not be strong enough to escape him. She pushed that thought aside and focused on distracting him long enough so she could call for help.

Deciding on what probably wasn't the best course of action, she put her plan into motion. John noticed the change in her immediately once she started kissing him back. He released his grip on her arms, and she pulled them free. One of her hands wrapped around his head in an attempt to pull him closer while the other felt around for her radio which was laying next to her on the nightstand. John's hands fumbled with the buttons on her pants, and Elizabeth knew that she was running out of time. Finally she grasped the radio firmly, and her adrenaline kicked in. He suddenly found himself on the floor, and she shot into motion.

"Major Lorne," she gasped.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" He asked hearing the panic and urgency in her voice.

"I need a security team to my room immediately."

"What's going on?"

"Colonel Sheppard is not himself…he…he…"

"You bitch!" John yelled. He lunged himself at her knocking the radio out of her hands.

"Dr. Weir! Dr. Weir!" Lorne yelled. There was no response.

"You tricked me!" John pinned her to the floor this time. His rage flared through his body. One of his hands gripped tightly around her neck while the other held her in place.

She looked at his face and panic started to show on hers. "Please…stop." His nails were digging into her skin, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You're hurting me."

John's expression changed instantly, and the anger evaporated. He let go of her. A look of horror was plastered to his face and his eyes lightened a little.

"What am I doing?" He seemed to be saying to himself looking at his hands. .

"You-you've been infected by something," she said. Fear was still in her eyes but relief was also present.

He looked down at her. "I…I don't know what happened," he said.

Her door opened then and Lorne's team and Dr. Beckett came crashing through the room.

The security team aimed their guns at the Colonel, and John slowly moved off of Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Lorne and Carson asked at the same time while Lorne's team detained the Colonel.

"John hasn't been acting like himself. He came into my room, and…and he…" She couldn't say any more. The two men took in Elizabeth's tattered appearance, and she wrapped her arms around herself to ward of the chill in the room.

"Alright, take the Colonel to the infirmary," the doctor said. "Elizabeth, I need you to come too," he added softly.

Lorne grabbed her shirt off the floor and handed it to her before they followed the doctor out of the room.

Bright lights assaulted John as he woke up in the infirmary many hours later. He blinked a few times trying to remember why he was in the one place he detested being in the most. Nothing was coming back to him until he looked at the women sleeping in a chair next to his bed. All of his memories came rushing back. He remembered his head aches, falling asleep, and then finally assaulting Elizabeth in her room. Guilt stabbed him in the heart for what he had done. He recalled her expression when he was holding her to the floor. The memory of the fear and pain in her eyes would haunt him forever. How could he have done that to her? He cared about her so much and never wanted to hurt her, but he did hurt her. He'd understand if she'd never want to talk to him again. His mind thought of the worse case scenario convincing himself that he'd reassign himself if he need to be if it meant that he'd never cause her pain again. His thoughts continued to wander down that path, and he didn't notice Elizabeth wake up and look over at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

He was startled for a moment. "Better," he managed to grunt. "But that's a question I should be asking you. Elizabeth, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, John. You weren't acting like yourself. I knew that from the moment I turned on the lights and saw you in my room." John still looked ashamed, so she continued. "Carson explained to me that he found some trace elements of an unusual compound in your stomach. The fruit your team brought back from your last mission was the source of all the trouble. So far, five people have been brought or dragged to the infirmary because of symptoms similar to yours. This fruit caused you to change drastically and become something your not."

"I could have…you know how close I was to-"

"I know," Elizabeth interrupted him before he could continue. "You were under the influence of the fruit," she insisted. "Carson said that it temporarily increased your speed and strength and that it also gave you sever mood swings. I don't know much about what really happened to your state-of-mind, but Carson should be back in a second to give you the details."

"Did Beckett insist on checking you over to make sure you were okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Carson wouldn't let me leave for hours after it had happened." She seemed annoyed by this.

"Good," John said. "How is your neck?"

She unconsciously touched the spots on her neck where the Colonel's fingers had dug into her flesh. "I'm a little sore," she admitted. "The pain should go away in a few days."

John reached for her hand, and she took it meeting his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth."

"I know, and it's not your fault. I don't hold any of this against you. In fact, if it had been me that had been infected, I think they same thing might have happened."

John seemed to brighten at the thought. "So…you're saying that you would have attacked me if you had been the one infected."

Her face immediately turned red at the thought. She withdrew her hand from his. He smiled coyly. "I didn't say that," she said.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?"

She shot him a disapproving smile. "I think the medicine, Carson has you on, is getting to your head."

"I can safely say that I'm thinking clearly at the moment," he argued back.

"Good. Are you hungry?" She asked changing the subject.

"A little," he replied.

"I'll get you something from the mess hall," she offered.

She was about to walk out of the room when he shouted. "Just no fruit!"

She laughed as she continued out of the room, and he sank back in the bed relieved that she wasn't upset with him.


End file.
